A Day at the Beach
by EmeraldMage
Summary: A strange day at the beach. Squinoa, Queifer, Selvine. Laguna goes with them and Zell is drunk. This is the second part. Who loses their pants? ^__^ R+R!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or anything else in this story, just the idea, so don't sue me, I'm broke, very broke

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or anything else in this story, just the idea, so don't sue me, I'm broke, very broke. Thanx! Please review! ^__^

A/N: This takes off right where the other one ended. They are on their way to the beach.

****

A Day at the Beach

The second part 

****

Part I: "Ragnarok's Rooms" 

Selphie of course was piloting the Ragnarok, while the others were getting their rooms ready, nicely.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH! Come on Squall!" Zell yelled.

"Hey calm down!!" Squall yelled at Zell.

"I barely have any room in there!" Zell yelled.

"Zell stop being an asshole!" Rinoa yelled. Squall looked at her, she never really used language like that. 

"She's right, you are acting like an asshole." Squall said.

"Pshh! Whatever man!" Zell said.

"Hey, there's a smaller room over here." Irvine said.

"That's mine!" Zell said. When he looked in, he was happy it was like the other rooms, it had a TV and VCR in it.

"Zell, you didn't bring those porn tapes did you?" Squall asked irritated.

"Uh, no, no, I didn't." he said nervously. Rinoa picked up one of the tapes out of Zell's box.

"Then what's this 'The Girl Next Door, On Video!'?" Rinoa asked. Rinoa knew the many porn books because of Zone wanting 'The Girl Next Door'. She remembered him telling her that Squall had given it to him on the White SeeD ship.

"That's a.. uh.. movie about building houses!" Zell said.

"Then why is there a girl on the front of it with only feathers covering her?" Squall asked.

"Pshh! I'm eighteen I'll watch what I want!" Zell said while grabbing the video.

"Fine, just don't let Laguna, Kiros, or Ward see them, they are older men, you don't know what they would do." Squall said shuddering.

"HEY!? Who you callin' old?" Laguna yelled from behind him. Rinoa started cracking up.

"Hey dad, I was just going to get my room ready, bye!" Squall said while running towards the room with Rinoa behind him.

"You're funny Squall!" Rinoa said.

"Yeah, well I didn't want him getting mad at me." Squall said. 

"I know, I don't think he is mad though." Rinoa said.

"Who knows." He replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laguna was walking around in the hallway when he got bored, he decided to go to his son's room. When he walked in they were making out, again only this time they didn't realize someone was there. Squall was working his way up Rinoa's back to get to the hook of her bikini, and she was working her way down, uh, yeah down. Laguna cleared his throat. They looked up and they blushed, it was Squall's dad!

"Did I disturb anything?" Laguna said with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Squall asked irritated. For some reason when he and Rinoa were alone, someone would always walk in on them.

"Nothing, just bored, when are we going swimming?" He asked.

Rinoa sounded a little irritated too. "I don't know."

"Okay, well-" he was cut off when Selphie ran down the hallway yelling "Come on everybody we're going swimming!" So Squall and Rinoa got up from their bed and followed the excited Laguna. When they got down to the beach, they noticed that they were near the flower field. Rinoa and Squall looked at each other and smiled. 

****

Part II: "The Beach"

"Come on guys!" Laguna said, "Let's go! WOAH WATERGUNS!" Laguna sounded like a kid. "Come on let's play with these!" There were eight waterguns sitting there. He handed the other seven theirs, and of course Selphie ran down to the water first. 

"Isn't Sefie great?!" Irvine said for the millionth time since he meant her. He followed her down to the water. Zell walked down with some bottles of beer and champagne. He was drinking one of the bottles of beer already.

"Zell, what are you doing?" Squall asked.

"Drinking! Now that we're eighteen, we can!" He said chugging down some more. Rinoa sighed, "Don't get drunk."

"Pshh! I won't." he said chugging some more down and then walking off.

"I'll probably have some champagne later if he doesn't drink it." Seifer said.

"I can't, it's not good to drink when you are pregnant." Quistis said. 

"You're right, I shouldn't drink either." Rinoa said giving Squall and joking look. Squall looked at her with shock on his face. "I'm just kidding!"

"Oh!" Squall said.

"Got ya there didn't I?" she said.

"Yes, you did." Squall said picking up one of the waterguns. Rinoa laughed, but got shot by the watergun right in her butt. 

"Hey!" she said still laughing. Squall was laughing now, she grabbed a water gun a shot him right in the stomach, he was laughing even harder, then started chasing her. She screamed and then ran down to the ocean where she dived in with Squall right behind her. Laguna, Selphie, and Irvine looked at the laughing couple and started shooting them, but they shot back. Then the rest of them joined in, only Quistis didn't go all the way in because of her 'condition'.

"Let's play chicken!" Irvine yelled. "Me and Selphie against Rinoa and Squall!" 

"You're on!" Rinoa said jumping on Squall's shoulders. Rinoa was bigger that Selphie, but Squall was smaller than Irvine. Then they started fighting, Laguna of course was cheering on both, and Seifer was with Quistis laughing at this. Kiros and Ward were on the beach also laughing. Rinoa and Selphie's hands were hooked together and they were pushing, then Squall thrust Rinoa into Selphie knocking both of Selphie and Irvine down. Irvine came up along with Selphie with a look of shock on their faces, but Squall and Rinoa were laughing. 

"Hey no fair!" Irvine said. 

"It's fair!" Rinoa said getting off of Squall's shoulders, but then pulled Squall backwards and he went under the water on top of her. She got up and laughed. Then he got up and grabbed her by the arm and she fell in his lap. They looked in each other's eyes but before they could complete the kiss, Seifer came up and shot Squall in the face with the watergun. Quistis was laughing on the beach. Zell had his watergun full and was ready to shoot. Laguna, Selphie, and Irvine also had waterguns. 

"Hey no fair! We're unarmed!" Rinoa said, then Squall ran away from them carrying Rinoa in his arms to the beach. Zell was underwater at the time, but when he got up, all that was there was a bare ass. Everybody looked at him and then started laughing, he turned bright red and bent down to pull his trunks back up. 

"Uh, I guess they were a size too big." Zell said. Everybody laughed and he got out of the water. Everybody was sitting on the beach. Zell was drunk, only a little, and decided to play a trick on Rinoa. He walked up behind her and unbuckled her bikini top. She was red with embarrassment, but caught it before it was down too far. Rinoa gave Zell and alarming look, which made him laugh, but when Squall got up about to grab him, he wasn't laughing. Seifer managed to stop them before Squall crushed his neck. 

The sun was starting to set so everybody decided to cook some dinner. When they were done they went back to the Ragnarok. Zell was complaining that he wanted to watch a TV show called "Hey Arnold!" but they all looked at him.

"Zell, isn't that a kids show?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah let's watch that it's cool!" Laguna said. Everybody stared at him like he was nuts.

"Let's watch "Titanic". Quistis suggested. 

"How's that?" Seifer asked.

"Fine, I guess." Irvine and Squall said. Rinoa and Selphie nodded, but Zell and Laguna weren't happy they were going to miss a new episode.

"Hey, if you guys want to want to watch your show, go into Zell's room." Seifer suggested. Zell grinned and agreed. 

"Wait! Go into Laguna's room!" Squall said.

"No, we're going to my room." Zell said and then him and Laguna walked off.

"Why didn't you want them in Zell's room Squall?" Quistis asked.

"Because he has porn movies and I don't want the old man doing anything strange." Squall said shuddering. The others just laughed.

"Man, I thought we told him not to bring those." Seifer said.

"That's Zell you're talking about." Rinoa said. 

"Well let's watch the movie." Quistis said, and popped in the movie. They all cuddled, up, but could hear something in the background. 

"Now here's where the lesbians in bikinis come in!" Zell yelled. The six of them looked at each other, but no one felt like getting up. 

Then Laguna yelled, "WOW! Look at the size of those juggs!!"

"Squall, do something about your horny father and friend." Irvine said.

"Let em' go, they'll get bored of it." Squall said, and he was right because the yelling stopped, and they heard Laguna walk out to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three hours later, the only one up was Squall, who was only half-awake. The movie was coming to an end (you all know how long that is). Squall carefully picked up Rinoa and walked to the room. She started waking up when she heard the door close. She knew someone was carrying her, and when she looked up it was Squall. He looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back. 

"Let's go to sleep." Squall said. Then he heard the rest of them get up and go to their rooms. Selphie and Irvine had drunken a hell of a lot of champagne, and they were fooling around. They got in the room and Squall and Rinoa heard Selphie going "Yeehaw!" and Irvine saying "Ride on!!" On top of this noise, the head of the bed was banging against the wall, promising sleep to be little to everyone else. Squall and Rinoa started making out again and this time Squall made it up to that bikini buckle and Rinoa made it uh, down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, Laguna was up and bored, and also couldn't get sleep due to Selphie and Irvine, so he decided to go to his son's room. When he entered, they were doing more than just making out... but they knew when he came in. Rinoa quickly brought the sheet over her chest.

"God dammit!!!" Squall shouted, "Why can't we ever be left alone?!" 

"Whoa sorry son, just bored and can't get sleep, I thought Selphie and Irvine were doing that though?" Laguna asked. 

"They are!" Rinoa said irritated.

"Look, this is our honeymoon, tell everyone to stay the hell out of our room!" Squall shouted. Laguna nodded, a little thrown back from his son being this upset but agreed and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Squall, maybe we should have gone alone." Rinoa said.

"Yeah, but it's only Laguna and Zell." Squall said.

"Then don't invite them on trips anymore." She said.

"I wasn't going to invite them in the first place, only the other four." He said. "And to think that Zell helped us save the world..." Rinoa laughed.

"Yeah I know, but he's a nice kid. I think he's just confused right now with some things." She said.

"Yeah I agree with you on that." He said and then they went to sleep. 

****

Part III: "More than One"

The next morning Rinoa felt nauseous, and had to throw up. She did this and Squall woke up, hearing her gagging.

"What's the matter?!" Squall said pulling the hair out of Rinoa's face.

"Nothing, I just felt nauseous." Rinoa said. 

"Oh, you should go to Quistis, she hangs around Dr. Kadowaki a lot, she may be able to help you." Rinoa nodded and left to Quistis's room along with Squall. Squall knocked on the door and Quistis answered. 

"What's wrong guys?" she asked.

"Rinoa isn't feeling well, and you have been around Dr. Kadowaki a lot so maybe you can help her." Squall said.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." Quistis said. "Come in." They went in and sat down.

"So, what's the problem?" Quistis asked sipping her coffee.

"Well, I got up and threw up because I felt nauseous this morning." Rinoa said. Quistis looked at Rinoa and then Squall.

"Squall will you excuse us?" Quistis asked.

"Sure." Squall said and walked out.

"Rinoa, come here." Quistis said motioning to the bathroom. She pulled out a 'self pregnancy test'.

"Quistis you don't think...?" Rinoa started looking at the box.

"Just see, because that is a symptom that you are pregnant." Quistis said shutting the door behind her. Rinoa followed the directions and waited. It was.. blue! (Rugrat's episode when Tommy's mother found out about Dil on their trip, I was bored so I watched it. ^__^) She walked out smiling and showed Quistis. 

"Congratulations!" she said. She walked to the door, "Squall you can come in now."

"So what's the matter?" Squall asked.

"Well it's nothing bad, Rinoa show him." Rinoa held up the test that showed blue and Squall's eyes widened, a big smile came upon his face and he embraced Rinoa.

"Wow. I can't believe it, but it was in such a, short period of time." Squall said.

"It can happen the first time, didn't your health teacher tell you that Squall?" Quistis asked jokingly. (Squall must be like me, and forgot health class, which I hate!)

"Oh yeah! Well let's go to breakfast." Squall said. 

"I'll be right there." Quistis said. And they left. When they got out there were some very tired people, but Irvine and Selphie were having hangovers in the trashcan.

"Guess they did drink too much." Rinoa said. 

"Hey, I thought you would never get up." Seifer said. Zell was sound asleep, along with Laguna, with their heads on the table. Squall and Rinoa sat down.

"Rinoa's having a baby." Squall said.

"Congratulations." Seifer said, "Our babies will be very close in age, won't they?" 

"Yes they will be." Rinoa said eating some toast.

"Let's see, it's the end of April now, so you should have the baby in January or February?" Squall asked. 

"Yes, that's right, Quistis the same way, only earlier." Rinoa said.

"Well, maybe we should go back to Garden now that two women are pregnant." Seifer said. Quistis walked in.

"I think that's a good idea, what about you guys?" Quistis asked.

"Fine, but what about the rest of them, we have only been here for a day." Squall said.

"Well, they can drop us off at Garden, and then they can come back here." Rinoa suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Seifer said. They asked the others later and they agreed. The next day they were back at Garden. 

"See you guys later!" Selphie yelled out to them.

"Okay, bye!" Quistis and Rinoa said. And they turned into Garden to get some rest. 

A/N: That wasn't the best thing, I know, but I'm not continuing, sorry, I'm making new stories that will be more humorous, so if you liked this 'series', sorry, I may write one in the future. Please review!


End file.
